Kagomes Secrets
by ZeLLy907
Summary: Higurashi Kagome, you may know her as the time traveling Miko, but she has another secret, one almost no one else knows. It's an Inu-Yasha,Yu Yu Hakusho,Witch Hunter Robin,Wolf’s Rain crossover. Rating may go up.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone, this is an Inu-Yasha / Yu Yu Hakusho/ Witch Hunter Robin/ Wolf's Rain crossover. I'm not sure on the pairings yet. I don't own any of the characters from the Inu cast, the Yu Yu cast, Witch Hunter Robin or Wolf's Rain cast. Here are the bios of the Inu, Witch Hunter Robin, Wolf's Rain and the Yu Yu Hakusho cast.

I want to thank **Jiko Hitasura** & **Kiyami** with helping me out writting this fic. **THANK YOU!**

**Summary:**

Higurashi Kagome, you may know her as the time traveling Miko, but she has another secret, one almost no one else knows...

**Chapter One: Intros**

**Kagome **

**Age:** 17

**Hair Color:** Long black hair

**Eye Color: **Blue eyes

**Description: **Kagome is Kuzuma Kuwabara's twin sister. Kagome is a Miko, Wolf, Lunar Flower, Witch, and Demon. She lives at a Shrine with her mother, little brother and her grandfather. The shrine is called 'Sun Set Shrine'. The shrine Kagome lives at has a lot of history behind it. If you were to ask her grandfather bout it, you'd never be able to leave. Kagome and Kuwabara don't live together because of many reasons. One, Kagome and Kuwabara have a very special relation ship. Two, they both cause chaos and last, Kuwabara told Kagome that everything will be all right and he will always protect and visit her. She agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone that they were related and they would just tell everyone that they were best friends who love each other. Kagome has told Kuwabara everything that has happened to her (including the mushy stuff about her and Inuyasha). Kagome has a demon form but her grandfather had sealed it away (numerous reasons). Kagome is the guardian of the Shikon No Tama. She travels to the past where she and her companions collect the broken Shikon No Tama (Jewel Of Four Souls). Kagome wears her school uniform. She is 5'6. Her favorite colors are Blue, black and red. She recently joined a band that consists of her twin brother and three of her best friends. She is the lead singer/guitarist. Later in the chapters, She'll start to wear more gothic/punk clothing. Kagome is a kind-hearted person until she transforms to her demon form.

**Kagome's Demon Form**

**Hair Color: **Long Black hair with Red and Silver streaks.

**Eye Color: **Red Ruby eyes (think of Hiei's eyes) with silver and blue circling her pupil.

**Description: **Kagome's attitude changes dramatically. Kagome becomes a huge flirt. She becomes bored way to easily, she loves to cause trouble and Kagome loves to have fun. Kagome has a scent of flowers. She also can hide her scent, aura and red eyes. Kagome also becomes more aggressive. She becomes more possessive of Shippo, food, and candy, mostly anything. The only person who can control her in her demon form would be Kuzama Kuwabara. She loves him dearly and would go on a killing spree (think of Inuyasha when he turns full demon) if something had happened to him. She hates to be called DC (Demon Child). Kagome has lived through many centuries. Kagome is also a Reaper.

**Reapers** are basically a higher class of normal grim reapers. They take lives from humans and demons. Reapers are able to connect with other reapers. They can create many mind links and they all have the power to bring someone back to life. Very few have the ability to create new reapers, control the weather, and create portals to different realms and to different dimensions. Reapers have a lot of power. They are also head of spirit world and many other worlds. They are not like Botan. Botan is only a ferry girl. She doesn't take peoples lives. Reapers can go through walls. They are very talented. Reapers know many languages and they usually kill for points. Back in the day, Reapers would just do their job. Nowadays, Reapers kill for points. If a reaper has killed a lot and has more points than other reapers, they will respect him/her. Reapers can never die. Only weak reapers feel pain. Reapers are known to be ruthless hunters.

**Kazuma Kuwabara**

**Age:** 17

**Hair Color: **Red

**Eye Color: **Black

**Description: **Kuwabara is Kagome's brother. Twin Brother to be exact. Kuwabara is a wolf, lunar flower, witch, and demon. Next to Yusuke, Kuwabara is the strongest thug at Sarayashiki Junior High. However, unlike Yusuke, he possesses incredible spiritual awareness and a strong code of honor. Further, he has a strong affliction for kittens, which leads him into trouble at times. Before the death of Yusuke, Kuwabara challenged him to fights daily, and got pummeled each time. After Yusuke becomes spirit detective, Kuwabara seemingly ends up having to join Yusuke in completing the cases all by chance. Though the weakest of the main heroes, the fights Kuwabara sometimes throws upon himself drastically increase his strength, making him one of the strongest fighters in the human and demon worlds.

**Kuwabara's Demon Form**

**Hair Color: **Short spiky red hair with blue tips.

**Eye Color: **Dark blue with silver circling his pupils

**Description: **Kuwabara will also be an Ice and Water apparition. His entire body and attitude will change. He becomes extremely cute and is a gentleman. Kuwabara is actually very smart, funny, nice and clever. He is the kind of guy who would make jokes at some ones funeral. Kuwabara surpasses Hiei's speed, Kurama's smarts, and Genki's strength. He hates it when demons and humans alike call he or Kagome DC (Demon Child). Kuwabara is also a Reaper.

**Yusuke Urameshi**

**Age: **17

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Description: **Juvenile student at Sarayashiki High, Yusuke Urameshi is quick tempered, rude, ill mannered, and an all around thug. However, despite his tough guy persona, Yusuke is a good person who cares about those around him, even if he never acts that way. He is tragically killed when saving a little boy from getting hit by a car, only to find out that his death was unplanned and meaningless (as the boy was to survive without a scratch, saved by the ball he was holding). To fix the mistake, Yusuke is given a chance to return to life by undergoing a trial that will restore his life or destroy it permanently. Yusuke does succeed in the trial and comes back to life, only to be given the job of spirit detective of the human realm. Armed with a few spirit items and his Spirit Gun, Yusuke must maintain peace in the human realm and arrest the demons that threaten it. Yusuke recently broke up with Keiko. It was too much for Yusuke to take, between the missions and trying to find time with Keiko. They are still very good friends.

**Wolf's Rain:**

**Kiba** has your typical background for those searching for meaning in life - his pack was killed in their quest to find Paradise and he's the only survivor - and so he spends a good deal of his time pining over his fate. When he finds Cheza, he seeks her out even to the point of making risky decisions for his pack to be with her. It's not love, but more of an addition. He craves the way he feels around her.

**Tsume** has always been a loner and joins the pack reluctantly. He and Kiba often disagree, and once Kiba becomes obsessed with Cheza, he starts chiming in with a voice of reason instead of insults and nuances.

**Hige** is a happy go lucky type more interested in a good meal, and later, the female that joins up with them.

While **Toboe** has a childlike, innocence to him that tends to get him in trouble with the human world.

Then there's **Cheza**, a manmade flower created from Flowers of the Moon with the ability to lead wolves to Paradise. She's desperately wanted by the human world because she is such a mystery, but she's quite content hanging with the wolves, petting and singing to them.

**Witch Hunter Robin:**

**Chief Kosaka**

The chief of STN-J has a crazy temper and it seems would really like to fire Doujima if he could. He must have high blood pressure as he's upset and screaming all the time.

**Doujima**

Doujima is apparently a member of a very powerful family and that's what got her the job with STNJ and allows her to be so lazy/irresponsible and not be fired. Doujima doesn't take her job nearly as serious as everyone else, and if she can cut out early, she will.

**Karasuma**

Karasuma has the power to sense the positive and negativeness of thoughts when she touches something, so she tends to be the psychic of the group. She's pretty laid back, but if something is bothering her about a case, she'll follow through until she is satisfied. She and Amon have been with STN-J the longest, dating at least to 5 years, so they are pretty comfortable working together for the most part. Her partner, though, is actually Sakaki.

**Master Harry**

Master runs Harry's place, a restaurant by Raben's Flat where the various members of STN-J go when they're not on duty. Harry's a quiet type, very mysterious, but fairly pleasant.

**Michael**

Michael joined STNJ when he was caught hacking into their systems. He pleaded for his life, offering to help them in their hunt. Now, he is an essential member of the team, but still not completely trusted and must wear a device to ensure he cannot leave STNJ headquarters.

**Nagira**

As a favor to Amon, Nagira becomes sort of a father figure to Robin and looks out for her as she develops her powers. He runs Nagira Law Offices and also seems to do some shady work on the side. He is also sympathetic towards SEEDS.

**Robin**

Robin is pretty reserved for a character of her power. She was born in Japan but raised in a monastery in Rome to control her power over fire. She's very young for a hunter and at times takes a more warm approach to getting to know her co-workers than they appear used to. As a witch, when she tries to use her powers to their fullest, she loses a portion of her eyesight and therefore must wear glasses to fully control it. There have also been hints that Robin could be more powerful than her current level and may go Super-Saiyan at some point in the future.

**Sakaki**

Sakaki seems to be less experienced than the rest of the team, and finds himself in situations where the chief isn't too pleased with his actions on the last hunt... We don't really know what his powers are yet, but he isn't great with his gun and tends to be weaker than the rest of the group, relying heavily on Orbo as protection from witches.

**Zaizen**

Zaizen is fairly mysterious and only seems to converse with Amon over secretive issues such as the awakening of Robin's abilities. He seems to be higher up than the Chief.

**Amon**

Amon can come off as pretty cold at times, all but ignoring his partner, Robin, when she first arrives. He is also the one to criticize her for her lack of aim when using her fire power. He's not one to complement, and there have been hints that he also has power, but it has not yet been unlocked yet.

(I hope you know the rest of the characters bio. I'm too lazy to write out everyone's, sorry. I only put up the ones I changed. )

**ON WITH THE TRUE PART OF THE STORY **

It was a warm and sunny morning. The birds chirping, the regular noisy streets of Tokyo, Kagome late for another day at school because last night Inuyasha was bothering her to come back to the past and look for jewel shards.

Kagome's mom, Hisui, walks into Kagome's room and silently shakes Kagome. Kagome didn't wake up, if any thing she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. Hisui tries poking Kagome in the ribs, still doesn't stir. Hisui leans over to Kagome's ear and says "Kagome dear, Inuyasha is waiting for you down stairs". Kagome is suddenly fully awake and yells "SIT!"In the well house Inuyasha had just pulled himself from the well when the word "SIT" rang through his ears. For a split second he was confused and then his face slammed into the ground. As Inuyasha was sent to the ground, Kagome goes to take a shower, notices something is very different. She ignores it, walks out of the bathtub and dries herself off. Kagome reaches underneath the sink to get her hair gel. She puts it on the top corner of the top of the sink. Kagome looks into the mirror and screams.

Inuyasha hearing Kagome scream, he jumps into the tree that is next to Kagome's bedroom window and is greeted by Kagome's mother, Hisui. Hisui tells Inuyasha "Kagome has only fainted. Would you be a doll, and pick Kagome up and bring her into her room. I'll go down stairs and make you some ramen. Please try to wake Kagome up. She has 20 minuets to get ready for her first day at, Sarayashiki High." Inuyasha nods and starts to walk towards the bathroom.

Inuyasha gets to the bathroom and opens the door. He looks around for Kagome and finds her on the floor. Inuyasha stares at Kagome with wide eyes. Kagome is in a white towel that is barely covering her. Kagome has long black hair with red and silver streaks. Her skin has taken a pretty pale color (not the sick kind but the pretty kind) making her look like a goddess. As Inuyasha kneels down to her, he picks her up in his arms. Inuyasha walks out of the bathroom and lays her down on her bed.

As Inuyasha moved away slowly, still in stunned shock, Kagome began to stir. Soon her eyes opened slowly, when she saw Inuyasha staring and realized she was only wearing a small white TOWEL..."SIIIIT!!!" was the next thing heard by the poor abused birds outside of her window. As Inuyasha's body was slammed into her bedroom floor. Kagome did something unexpected; she dropped her towel and walked over to her closet. Kagome took out black baggy pants, black ankle socks, a black bra and her silver chain. While Kagome was putting on her clothes, she was thinking of ways to torture Inuyasha. As Kagome searched for her shirt Inuyasha sat there, completely shocked and completely red. 'Kagome just changed in front of me!!!' his mind was screaming, but he wasn't responding, still too shocked to move.

Kagome turn to Inuyasha and asks him, " Hey Inuyasha do I look fat?" Inuyasha still to shocked to registered that Kagome had asked him if she looked fat, he just nodded his head yes. Kagome yells," WHAT!? What do you mean I'm fat?" Inuyasha who just registered what she asked him regretted his answer. Kagome ran to him saying," Oh Kami-sama, I can't believe I'm fat... Hey Inuyasha, you look really sexy laying that way." "..." Inuyasha just sat there, completely at a loss for words...after a minute they sank in and he grew redder (if possible) and shouted "What the hell has gotten into you Kagome?!?!" Kagome blinked once, then twice and started to cry. Inuyasha blinked a couple of times till he felt bad for making Kagome cry. "Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. Please forgive me; I just wanted to know what was the matter with you. You just seem different," said Inuyasha rubbing her bare back. That was until he noticed she still didn't have a shirt on.

Inuyasha stopped rubbing her back and was about to say something to her when a hand came in contact with his left cheek. –SMACK- Inuyasha was in a daze. Kagome stared and then began giggling for no apparent reason when Inuyasha blinked in shock for the _millionth_ time that morning. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to smack you. Are you okay?" Kagome giggled some more and continued, "Inuyasha, your cheek is red."

Inuyasha was speechless. Did Kagome, 'HIS' Kagome just smack him? Kagome who was giggling started to pet Inuyasha's fuzzy ears. If you had Inuyasha's keen hearing you would've heard Kagome saying how soft and fuzzy his ears were. Inuyasha who had finally gotten over his shock, yelled at Kagome "Why the hell did you SMACK ME?!? I DIDN'T DO ANY THING WRONG!" Kagome stopped petting Inuyasha's ears and shouted back saying, "I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to smack you; it was just a reflex, M'kay? Hey Inuyasha...You look really good in red." If possible, Inuyasha grew redder than before, took in a few deep breaths to try to calm himself down. "What do youmean you didn't mean to smack me? What is with you today? Oh and Kagome? –Kagome nods- You have 5 minuets to get ready for school." said a very red Inuyasha who was blushing that the fact Kagome had flirted with him twice.

Kagome, who just registered what Inuyasha said about school, jumped up and practically dived into her closet to find her shirt. Kagome had picked out a red tank top that went under a black fishnet shirt. Kagome put on her white sneakers and took out her black permanent marker and quickly did her nails. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked if she looked all right. Inuyasha shook his head meaning yes and was about to ask Kagome why she painted her nails black, but was interrupted hearing Hisui, Kagome's mom shout that Ramen was ready and that Kagome should be leaving for school.

"Ja, Inuyasha! Why don't you go SIT down and eat some ramen...and while your SITTING there remember to SIT next to SOUTA don't SIT next to Ji-chan he doesn't like you SITTING so close to him. Have fun SITTING!" shouted Kagome who had ran out the door, grabbed her lunch and was headed off to school. Kagome bounded off to Sarayashiki High and had collided into a guy in a green jump suit. The crash caused both of them fall to the ground. The guy in the green jump suit blinked a couple of times, wondering what had knocked him over. Kagome was struggling to get up noticed that she ran into someone. Someone whose body felt like steel.

The guy in the green jump suit got his self in a sitting position looked over to who had crashed into him. It was a girl, a beautiful girl. She had long black hair with red and silver streaks. She had pale skinmaking her look like as beautiful as if her skin were the moon itself. Kagome was dazed for only a moment when she stood up, furious. "WATCH WHERE YER GOING NEXT TIME YOU BAKA!!" The guy in the green suit blinked a couple times until her words sunk into his head, "WHAT DO U MEAN WATCH WHERE I'M GOING! YOURE THE ONE WHO RAN INTO ME!" Kagome shouted back, "I MEAN EXACTLY WHAT I SAID! YOU BAKASARU! .... Hey you know, your kind of kawii." "..."

The guy in the green jump suit blinked a couple of times. "Nani?" said the guy in the green jump suit. Kagome puts out her hand out saying, " Hello, my names Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. What might your name be?" "Humph, Urimeshi, Yusuke, not that I care or nothing if ye know my name" Kagome had become furious with his answer, so furious that she tried her best not to smack him. Instead, Kagome had smirked, and shouted," Humph, fine be that way. I have more important things to do than to talk to some low level punk who has no respect." with that Kagome looked down at her watch. Kagome eyes went wide and she mumbled, "Oh Kami-sama, I'm late for my first day of school." Yusuke looked at her as if she grew two heads, "Who would want to go to school?"

Kagome only had 3 minuets to get to school. Kagome decided to take a short cut so she ran into an alley and hoped to find a short cut and not get lost instead. Kagome ran through the empty alleyways, loving the feel of the wind through her hair. She had left Yusuke in a stupor and started down an alley as a short cut. She had just gone into another one when she stopped and blinked. Then her anger got the better of her. 15 thugs surrounded one defenseless girl (though Keiko is far from defenseless, to Yusuke anyway). The girl had short brown hair and large brown eyes that shown with fear. Kagome's eyes burned with rage and her aura changed to one of fiery red, so strong that even the weak ningen's could feel it, if only slightly.

Yusuke, who had snapped out of shock, felt a large amount of spirit energy coming from the direction the girl ran off to. He hoped whoever had that spirit energy hadn't hurt the girl, known as Kagome. Even though Yusuke had just met the girl, he had taken a liking to her. Yusuke's thoughts were interrupted when Hiei and Kurama showed up by his side. Yusuke nodded and they ran off to where they felt the great amount of spirit energy. Yusuke hadn't expected to see the girl known, as Kagome be the one with the spirit energy. "K-Kagome?!? Is t-that you!?" shouted Yusuke. Hiei, Kurama, and Keiko turned towards Yusuke. The 15 thugs now surrounded Kagome. Yusuke was about to step in, but was held back by Kurama. Hiei was the one who spoke, that scared Yusuke to no end. "Detective, let her fight. If she is the one with that spirit energy that we sense, than I think she can defend her self." Yusuke was still trying to get out of Kurama's grasp, looked towards Hiei and said, "I don't care if Kagome is the one with the spirit energy, I don't want her to fight." Kagome who had been studying the thugs movements spoke to Yusuke but didn't dare look at him while she was still surrounded, "Yusuke! Stay where you are. I am no low level punk who can be easily defeated. I don't need your friends help either. Take the girl away from here and leave these guys to me." With that said, Kagome smirked and kicked one of the thugs in the gut and grabbed his shirt and threw him into a near by dumpster.

Yusuke looked over to where the girl was and found out that the girl was Kieko. Hiei was impressed that the girl, Kagome had thrown one of the thugs into a near by dumpster. Yusuke walked over to Keiko and asked, "K-Keiko, are you okay? What are you doing in the alleyway anyway?" Keiko looked at Yusuke and said, "I'm all right. I was grabbed by one of the thugs and was dragged here. The girl came and stepped in front of me and told the thugs that if they wanted to play, then she would play instead of me. I was confused at first by what she meant, but she told me to stay away, that she could defend herself. I am thankful that she helped me, but I was wondering what is it that I feel. It's like as if the air is pulsing in waves. A second ago, I swore I saw the air around the girl turn red. By the way, Yusuke do you know the girl? You called her Kagome, is that her name?" Yusuke waited a moment for Keiko's words to sink into his head.

"Yes, her name is Kagome. I met her when she ran into me before. It was only 5 minuets ago. What do you mean by, the air around her turned red? Another thing, what do you mean by the air is pulsing in waves. I don't understand." Spoke a very confused Yusuke. Keiko was about to ask Yusuke what he meant but was interrupted by Kagome who had been trying to get her power under control. Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama felt as if her aura was getting out of hand. Keiko felt the temperature around her get hotter. Kurama, Yusuke and Keiko looked towards Hiei, giving him questionable looks. Kurama was the one who spoke, "Hiei is it you who raised the temperature?" "Hn, no. It wasn't I. It was the girl" spoke Hiei.

They looked towards Kagome and found that she was trying to hold back as much as she can. Yusuke was amazed that Kagome had so much power, why hadn't he felt it before. Thinking back to what had happened before...

**[FLASHBACK] {Yusuke's POV}**

I was walking towards school taking my sweet time when someone had crashed into me. The crash had caused both of us to fall to the ground. I got myself into a sitting position and looked over to see who ran into me. It was a girl, a beautiful girl. She had long black hair with red and silver streaks. She had pale skinmaking her look like as beautiful as if her skin were the moon itself. I watched the girl stand up, for some reason she was furious. "WATCH WHERE YER GOING NEXT TIME YOU BAKA!!" shouted the girl. I blinked a couple of times until her words sunk into my head. "WHAT DO U MEAN WATCH WHERE I'M GOING! YOURE THE ONE WHO RAN INTO ME!" I shouted back. I wasn't expecting her to say something to me again. I heard the girl shout, "I MEAN EXACTLY WHAT I SAID! YOU BAKASARU! .... Hey you know, your kind of kawii." I was speechless. I couldn't believe what I heard her say. First we're shouting at each other then she says I'm kawii. "Nani?" I asked. The girl had her hand out and said, "Hello, my names Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. What might your name be?" I just didn't get this girl. Most people are scared of me. I shook her hand, "Humph, Urimeshi, Yusuke, not that I care or nothing if ye know my name" I could tell the girl got mad. I saw her smirk, "Humph, fine be that way. I have more important things to do than to talk to some low level punk who has no respect." I was begging to get mad; I'm no level punk. I saw her look at her watch and heard her mumble something about being late for school. I thought, who would want to go to school?

**[END OF FLASHBACK] {END OF YUSUKE'S POV}**

Yusuke blushed at the thought that Kagome had flirted with him. Too bad for Yusuke his thoughts were interrupted. Yusuke looked over to Kagome and found that Kagome had smirked and half of the remaining thugs rushed at her. As they all lunged for her they heard, "KAGOME!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!" The thugs stopped in their tracks and turned to where they heard the sound. Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kagome looked at Kuwabara who had come into sight. "Kazuma, it took you long enough to get here." said Kagome who was smiling. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Keiko look over to Kagome. Yusuke was the one who spoke up first, "Kagome you know Kuwabara?!?" "Yeah, what if?" Kagome answered back.

"Well ano I was just wondering.... HEY WHY DOES HE GET TO FIGHT!?" shouted Yusuke. "'Cause I am way cooler than you, Urimeshi! Stop shouting at Kagome!" spoke a very aggravated Kuwabara. "Will you two shut up! Kazuma, please calm down or I'll strangle you in your sleep. He gets to fight because I said so and because he is no low level punk like you are." spoke a smiling Kagome. "WHAT?!? I AM NO LOW LEVEL PUNK! I AM STRONGER THAN KUWABARA and ano these thugs put together, YEAH THAT'S IT!" shouted Yusuke. "Hn. Will you all be silent and fight? I'm getting a headache listening to you!" spoke an irritated Hiei.

"Okay, Come on Kazuma lets show 'em how skilled fighters we are." spoke a calm Kagome. Kuwabara nodded. They both got into fighting positions and launched in two separate directions, Kagome for the seven on the left, Kazuma for the seven on the right. What really amazed the Reikai Tentei was the speed they both moved at. They were as fast, if not faster than Yusuke! As Yusuke's eyes widened and before he could blink, Kagome and Kazuma had downed two thugs each. Hiei gawked. 'How can a ningen, even more so an onna, fight like that!' Then the two were back-to-back Kagome switching sides with Kazuma in a graceful turn. They were doing the exact same moves, as if they could read each other's minds. They moved with such elegance, such power, that they were barely recognized. Then in the blink of an eye, the rest of the thugs were down and Kagome had walked slowly over to Keiko and asked, "Hello, my name is Kagome. Such a beautiful girl you are. What might your name be?.... Are you currently seeing anyone?" Keiko didn't know what to say to Kagome. Hiei and Kurama blinked in confusion. "Umm, my name is Keiko Yukimura and no I am currently not seeing anyone. Why would you like to know?" answer a confused Keiko. "Do you flirt with everyone?!?" shouted an angry, yet confused Yusuke.

"No, I don't flirt with everyone. Why do you ask?" spoke a calm Kagome. Hiei and Kurama just understood what was going on. Keiko looked over to Kuwabara and found him staring like a fish; Kuwabara seemed to be in deep thought. Kuwabara checked his watch and his eyes widen. "Ugh, Kagome?" said Kuwabara. Kagome blinked and turned to Kuwabara who seemed to be nervous. "What is it Kazuma?" said Kagome who was trying to ignore Yusuke. "We're late for school." Said a nervous Kuwabara who had covered his ears. The others looked at him oddly.

Kagome hearing Kuwabara say that they are late for school made her freak out. "WHAT?!? I can't believe WE'RE LATE!" shouted an angry Kagome. Without thinking Kagome ran over to Hiei, kissed him on the lips. Then she ran over to Kuwabara, grabbed his hand and ran off to school leaving behind a confused Kurama and Keiko, an angry Yusuke and a shocked, flustered Hiei. "OH KAMI-SAMA! YUSUKE, I'VE GOT TO GET TO SCHOOL. See you guys at lunch!" shouted Keiko. Hiei blinked in confusion. The one thing was going through Hiei's mind was, That onna, Kagome. She just kissed me, why? Does that mean she likes me?

Yusuke stared at the thugs that were unconscious on the floor. He turned to Kurama and asked, "Hey Kurama do you think we should head off to spirit world and tell the toddler that we found a new member?" "Indeed, yes. Let's head off to school first though. Botan should be there, and I would like to ask Kuwabara why he never used that kind of power before" spoke a calm Kurama who was currently looking at Hiei.

Yusuke noticed that Hiei was in deep thought and was about to ask him what he was thinking bout but was caught off by the sound of a phone ringing. Hiei had snapped out of his trail of thought when he heard a phone ring. Yusuke turned to where he heard the sound and found it on the floor where Kagome used to stand. "I guess this phone belongs to Kagome. Hey Kurama, you think I should answer it?" shouted Yusuke. Before Kurama could answer, Yusuke had answered the phone and was greeted with a very angry man on the other line that had begun yelling. Nearly 3 minuets has passed, Yusuke was getting very annoyed. Yusuke finally shouted " SHUT UP ALREADY!" When Yusuke shouted 'shut up' the man stopped talking and asked Yusuke where was Kagome. Yusuke said she went to school and started to ask the man what his name was. The man answered, " My name is Kosaka. Please call me Chief Kosaka." Yusuke blinked a couple of times before answering. "Why are you chief Kosaka? What were u talking bout before? You know, you said something about hunts." spoke a confused Yusuke. The man, now known as Chief Kosaka, began to stutter. "H-how much-h h-have you-you heard-d?" Yusuke answered back saying," Just the part about Kagome shouldn't be so careless when it comes to be using the urbo thingy. Oh and the part where...umm...Michael shouldn't have to lie bout Kagome's where a bouts." Chief Kosaka answered back by saying," Young man, what is your name?" Yusuke told Kosaka his name and ended the call. Kurama and Hiei looked at Yusuke for some answers. They both basically heard the entire conversation because of their keen hearing. Yusuke said, " How bout we just head off to school?" they both nodded, well actually, Kurama nodded and Hiei just said "Hn."

With that said, Hiei hopped like a bunny rabbit on to the tops of buildings, making his way to sit in his tree and wait for the others to get there. Yusuke and Kurama ran off to school. Kuwabara and Kagome had finally made it to school, where they were trying to catch their breaths. Kagome swore she saw something black hop into that tree over to her left but shrugged it off. Kuwabara who was the first one to catch is breath fully, asked Kagome "Hey Kagome? Did you kiss Hiei back there? I was just wondering. Never mind. Come on, we'll talk later. Right now let me take you to the school's office to get your schedule." Kagome just nodded her head and followed Kuwabara to the school's office. 10 minuets have passed, Kurama and Yusuke finally made it to school. Kuwabara had showed Kagome to her Math class and told her that he'll meet her outside of the school after class. Kagome nodded and walked into her Math class. Kagome was greeted by an old ugly man who was writing on the chalkboard to busy to notice that she had walked in. Must be the teacher thought Kagome. Indeed, Kagome was right. The teacher introduced himself as 'Mr. Kanagaki'. Mr. Kanagaki asked Kagome, "Ah, Kagome Higurashi. Am I right? %-Kagome nods-% Good. Introduce yourself and take a seat next to Ginko. Ginko raise your hand."

"Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi. I am 17 and I live at Sun Set Shrine. Mess with me and I'll kick your ass." Said Kagome who was glaring at some guys who held lust in their eyes. The class gulped and Kagome walked over to the girl named, Ginko. The girl Ginko had short black hair, green eyes, tan skin and had a spiked bracelet on. Kagome knew from this point they'll be great friends. Kagome also noticed that Ginko was a bat demon. Ginko had on the school uniform except it was black and blue. Kagome introduced herself, "Hello Ginko, May I ask what a bat demon is doing in a ningen school?" % I could tell Ginko was shocked that I knew she was a demon, but I could tell she knew I was a demon as well % thought Kagome.

"Oh, Hello Kagome. Nice outfit you have on." said Ginko. "Thank you, would you like to eat lunch with me? We could talk more after class," said Kagome who took her seat. The teacher sat down at his desk and started to read from his book. The class didn't listen, if anything they listened to each other conversations. Ginko smiled at Kagome who returned the smile. A boy with black short hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and wore a black jump suit sat next to Ginko and looked over to Kagome. "Hello, my name is Kagome. What is your name?" spoke a cheerful Kagome. Ginko was the one who introduced the boy to Kagome. "His name is Kyoji. He doesn't say much. Is it ok if he joins us for lunch?" spoke a calm Ginko. Kagome answered saying, "Of course he can. It's nice to meet you, Kyoji. So what type of demon are you? I can tell that Ginko is a bat demon, but what are you? I am sensing that you are a combination of snake and something else. Am I right?" Kyoji was surprised that she knew they both were demons. Kyoji looked over to Ginko and found her drawing. "Ginko what are you drawing this time. Yes, Kagome I am part snake the other part is that I am a witch." spoke Kyoji. Kyoji's voice was deep and soothing. It sent shivers down Kagome's spine. "Wow, Kag. You got Kyoji to speak. You're something special. It's really hard to get him to speak." spoke Ginko. "Hey Kagome. There's going to be a great party at Kyoji's house tonite. Why don't you come?" said Ginko in a hush-hush voice. Kagome thought bout it for a while and answered, "Sure why not. Sounds fun, just ask long as there is alcohol." Kyoji nodded his head, meaning yes he'll have the alcohol.

**BEEP**

The three walked out of class and headed down to the cafeteria. Kyoji had bought the sodas and Ginko bought the snacks. Hisui, Kagome's mom had made a huge lunch for Kagome. Kagome didn't have to buy anything. "Oh why don't we eat under that tree?" said Kagome who was helping Ginko carry some of the snacks. Kyoji and Ginko shrugged and Kagome took it as a yes. Kyoji, Ginko and Kagome just happened to sit underneath the tree Hiei had fallen asleep in. "So Kagome. I can tell that you are a witch your self, are you not?" spoke Kyoji. Ginko looked at Kagome. "Yes I am. Actually, I am the goddess of all witches. –Giggles- I know it might sound weird but I am. I and my sister Robin are the two goddesses of the witches." Answered a giggling Kagome. Hearing Kagome giggle waked Hiei. Hiei blinked a couple of times until he felt two demon auras. He looked down and found Kagome sitting at the base of 'his' tree with a girl and a boy. The girl and the boy felt like demons, except the boy felt like a hanyou.

Hiei decided to eavesdrop to their conversation. "So Kagome, Do you have a boyfriend?" asked a shy Kyoji. Ginko looked at Kyoji and asked, "Why would you like to know Kyoji? So, you have a crush on Kagome? Oh how sweet! –Laughs like a maniac-""W-what are you t-t-talking bout G-ginko?" spoke a nervous Kyoji. Kagome laughed at this and answered, "Well, I'm not sure if I have a boy friend or not. I mean I kissed a boy this morning a really hottie, but I don't know if he likes me the way I like him." Hiei almost fell out of his tree hearing Kagome say he was a 'hottie' and that the kiss meant something. Ginko was the one who realized that there was a boy sitting above them eavesdropping. Kagome noticed it too. The reason why she wanted to sit under the tree was because he was sitting above.

Kagome smiled and slammed her fist into the bass of the tree causing Hiei to lose his footing and fall to the ground with a thump. "Hello hottie that I kissed this morning. Why were you eavesdropping on us? By the way, this is Ginko [Kagome pointed to Ginko and did the same to Kyoji] and this is Kyoji." Spoke a very cheerful Kagome that had an evil smile on her face. Kyoji and Ginko blinked a couple of times and Kyoji was the first to speak up," You are the forbidden child are you not?" Kagome was the one who blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by forbidden child. I am a forbidden child too, so is my twin brother. Well actually, my brother and I exceed being forbidden. –Giggles- Hiei did you know that you have a great body?" spoke a blushing Kagome. Ginko and Kyoji were laughing like maniacs, while Hiei pushed himself up in a sitting position and was turning many shades of red.

**  
**"Aww, Hiei's blushing! How kawii. Hey Kyoji, do you think I could bring a friend to the party tonight?" said a giggling Kagome. Kyoji just nodded his head 'yes'. From a far distance away, Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara and Keiko spotted Kagome, a boy, a girl and red Hiei. "GAH! KAGOME!!! WHAT IS SHORTY SITTING NEXT TO YOU FOR?" shouted Kuwabara who was currently running towards Kagome. "Hey Kazuma. Look I made friends! Oh and Hiei is sitting next to me 'cause I slammed my fist into the bass of the tree and Hiei fell. Hey Kazuma, what are you doing tonight? There's a party, you want to go with me?" **-Kagome does puppy dog eyes-**

Kuwabara who was currently trying his best to ignore the look Kagome was giving him, thought bout what she had said about Hiei falling from the tree, started laughing. Yusuke seeing Kuwabara start laughing ran over to him and asked Kuwabara what's so funny. "Hey baka, what's so funny?"

"AHAHA...SHORTY...AHHAHA...Fell OUT OF HAHAHAHA.... THE TREE!!!" spoke a laughing Kuwabara who was trying to catch his breath. "WHAT!?" shouted Yusuke. Yusuke too had begun to laugh like a maniac. Kagome just sat there confused until she spoke, "Why is it funny that Hiei fell out of the tree?" Hiei was sending Yusuke and Kuwabara death glares. "GAH! I'M LATE!" shouted Kagome. "Why are you late Kag? Anyway, we'll see you there tonight, right? Here is the address. Ja!" spoke a calm Ginko who was currently looking at Kyoji gather his things. "Thank you, Ja Ginko and Kyoji!" spoke a rushed Kagome. "Oh by the way, Hiei?" said Ginko. Everyone looks between Hiei and Ginko. Hiei said, "Hn". "Are you gay? 'Cause you are wearing tight black leather pants. I'm just curious. Anyway, we have to get to class." answered Ginko. Kurama and Botan heard the girl known as Ginko ask Hiei if he were gay. They rushed over to make sure Hiei wasn't going to kill her. Yusuke and Kuwabara started to laugh like maniacs again. Kagome was giggling at Hiei because seeing the look on his face was priceless. Hiei becoming angrier by the second, hopped into his tree and ignored everyone who was laughing.

Kagome noticed that Hiei got upset and hopped into his tree, she silently climbed up the tree and plopped herself next to Hiei. Hiei looked at her and looked away. "Oh Hiei. Don't tell me your mad. Ginko didn't know. Don't blame her. Besides when I first saw you, I thought you looked sexy in those pants. Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?" spoke Kagome who was still thinking of ways to torture Inuyasha. (Poor Inuyasha) "Hn, don't tell me what to do onna. Mind your business." snapped Hiei. "Humph, fine. All I wanted to know was what you were doing tomorrow! Cya 'round SHORTY!" snapped Kagome who became furious with Hiei's answer. Kagome jumped down and grabbed Kazuma's hand and began walking away.

"Hey Kagome, where are we going?" asked a puzzled Kuwabara who was currently being dragged by Kagome. "You'll see. I hope you remember how to dance. –Giggles-"answered a smiling Kagome. "Hey Kagome, I wanted to tell you that Kurama likes you, and we'll he's sort of a demon. He's a silver kitsune to be correct. So what happened with you and Hiei? Did ya two fight or something? Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to help me on some missions. You know work as a spirit detective for a while. Guess who is the ruler is!" spoke an anxious Kuwabara. "Erm, I don't know about being a spirit detective. I'll think about it. King Yama, is he the ruler?" Kagome answered. "No not King Yama, but it's someone who you can rule over. It's someone who is terrified of you. Come on Kagome, THINK!" shouted Kuwabara who was trying to get Kagome to join. "Okay, okay. Don't shout, I can hear you fine." "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout." "It's okay, oh I know. KOENMA! It's him isn't it?" answer an evil looking Kagome. Kuwabara just nodded his head yes. "Ok, Then the answer is yes. I'll join." spoke an evil looking Kagome who was now currently thinking of ways to torture Inuyasha and Koenma. "Ok, Oh and Kag? –Kagome nods- Botan, the ferry girl, she's the girl who watched over us that time when Dr.Kooza tried testing our abilities again." Spoke a calm Kuwabara who felt as if they were being watched. "Hey Kazuma, why is Hiei following us?" asked Kagome. "Nani? Shortys following us?" answer Kuwabara.

"HEY SHORTY! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US!?" shouted Kuwabara. Hiei was in the tree above Kuwabara and Kagome, looked down and glared at Kuwabara for calling him 'Shorty'.

**[Hiei's POV]**

I don't know why but I was following Kagome and that baka. As I was jumping tree to tree, I was listening to what they were saying. I heard the baka say something about Kurama being a demon. How stupid can he get? I looked over to Kagome and noticed that she still hasn't let go of the baka's hand. How can she like him? I saw that the baka had asked her to join the spirit detectives. Kagome had denied at first but the baka had told her something about Koenma being the ruler and she agreed. I noticed that Kagome and the baka had stopped walking. I stopped too. I was in the tree above them. I heard Kagome say something to Kuwabara but didn't exactly catch what she said. I heard the baka shout out to me," HEY SHORTY! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US!?" I was shocked that either of them knew I was following them. I realized that Kuwabara is very protective 'round her and that he acts very strange around her. After hearing him shout I jumped down to be greeted by a pissed Kagome.

**[End Of Hiei's POV]**

"Why, hello Hiei. Why are you following us? Or was it 'cause you wanted to check out my ass?" Kagome said in a sweet voice, a little too sweet. "Hn, I was merely keeping an eye on the baka. I was not looking at you in such a way. You are not worth my time." Hiei answered in an emotionless tone. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT WORTH YOUR TIME!?" shouted a pissed off Kagome who was currently being held back by Kuwabara. "Hn, I do not like repeating myself onna." answered Hiei. That was it, all Kagome needed to hear Hiei call her onna or anything other than her name was to make Kagome extremely upset.

Kuwabara had let go of Kagome and stood back. Hiei looked at Kuwabara wondering why he let go of Kagome and stood aside. As Hiei was in deep thought, Kagome's hand had come into contact with his right cheek. **–SMACK-** Hiei was wordless. He had just been smacked and he had not been able to evade her hand. Hiei's cheek had a handprint on it and it was red. Hiei's cheek stung with pain. Kuwabara just shook his head and started to walk away. Hiei looked over to Kagome and found her laughing. Hiei didn't know what to say. **–Giggle-** "Hiei your cheek is really red. Did I slap you that hard? **–Giggle-** Gomen, I didn't mean to." spoke a giggling Kagome.

Hiei blinked in confusion. Hiei glared at her and said, "Onna, you have a 5 second head start. You better start running." Kagome tilted her head to the side and said," Are you sure you want to give me a head start? **-Kagome smirks-** I mean, 5 seconds is a lot. Aren't you generous." Kagome waits 3 seconds and starts to run. Hiei looks at her and is slightly confused but snaps out of confusion and starts to run after her. Kagome looks behind her and smiles. Hiei was about to grab her but she had ducked and kicked Hiei in the stomach.

As Hiei clenched his stomach, Kagome smirked and started to run again. Hiei looked up and found Kagome running towards an alleyway. "Hn. Why would the onna run into an alley way? Doesn't she know that I can easily corner her." spoke Hiei who had started to run after her again. Kagome ran into an alleyway to come face to face with a man. He wasn't exactly human, he was one of the witches Amon and Robin was sent out to hunt. The man noticed Kagome and was about to grab her except Kagome ducked and started to run back towards Hiei. Hiei saw her dart out of the alley way and run towards him. Hiei noticed there was a man running after her. Before Hiei could move out of her way, Kagome crashed into Hiei. The man stopped and looked at Kagome with extreme dislike. Hiei had gotten himself into a sitting position and looked at Kagome. When Kagome had crashed into Hiei, the crash caused Kagome to fall on top of Hiei. As Hiei sat up, it caused Kagome to slide down to his lap. The man introduced himself as 'Saito Emoto'. Hiei noticed that Kagome was on his lap and blushed.

"We finally get to meet. I've been waiting for your arrival." said Saito Emoto. Kagome snorted. Hiei didn't like the man known as Saito Emoto because he couldn't even sense him. Hiei also noticed that this guy Saito Emoto doesn't have a human or a demon scent. Hiei pulled Kagome closer to his body. Kagome looked at Hiei and then at Saito Emoto. "I see that you do not have your brother with you. Why is that? Did someone finally kill him? It doesn't matter, I will kill you and kill the demon that you are with." spoke a very angry Saito Emoto. Kagome glared at Saito Emoto, "You will not touch him, if anything I'll touch him for you." Hiei blinked a couple of times until her words sunk in. Hiei gulped and felt as if the heat in his body rushed down south. Hiei's face with flushed.

"Erm... Hiei? Are you feeling okay? Your face is red." spoke a worried Kagome who had forgotten about Saito Emoto's presence. –Kagome puts her hand on Hiei's forehead- "Hn, I'm fine." answered Hiei. "Umm, okay. Hey Hiei? –Hiei looks at her- You look good in black. Do you wear black boxers too? If so, can I see 'em?" said Kagome. Hiei was speechless. Hiei was snapped out of shock when he felt something tug on his belt. Hiei looked down and saw Kagome's hands tugging at his belt. Hiei blinked in confusion and snapped at Kagome. "What in seven hells do you think you are doing onna?!?" "I just wanted to see what kind of boxers you had on. I like 'em. I like that they are black and have white hearts on 'em." Kagome simply answered.Hiei was about to snap at Kagome but Kagome smiled and kissed Hiei on the cheek and said, "Your so kawii." Hiei just stared at her in shock. 'Did she just kiss me?' thought Hiei.

"Hn, onna would you stop staring at me?" snapped Hiei who was trying to avoid Kagome's gaze. Kagome lunged at Hiei and hugged him. As Kagome hugged Hiei she said, "Gomen, but your so KAWII!""Grrr...Get off me onna!! Get off of me NOW!" shouted a pissed yet flushed Hiei. Kagome let go of Hiei and let him pull up his pants. While Kagome gets off Hiei, Kuwabara comes into the scene. "What the hell do you think your doing to KAGOME!?" yelled Kuwabara. Kagome 'Eeped' and ran over to Kuwabara. "Hn, I was doing nothing to her." Hiei answered with an emotionless tone. Kuwabara shouted back, "THEN WHY ARE YOUR BOXERS SHOWING!?" Kagome whispered, "Erm...Kazuma?" "Eh?" Kuwabara said and looked toward Kagome. Kagome pointed to the old man that had began to run. Kuwabara nodded and ran after him. Kagome went up to Hiei and said "Nice boxers. I'll be seeing you around. Ja!" With that said Kagome ran after Kuwabara and Saito Emoto.

As Kagome and Kuwabara ran after Saito Emoto, Kagome told Kuwabara that this is the man Robin and Amon have been trying to catch for nearly a month. Kuwabara nods and stops in his tracks. Kagome stops and turns to Kuwabara. "Why'd we stop again?" asked an irritated Kagome. "We'll catch him some other time. Don't we have a party to go to tonight?" asked a rather anxious Kuwabara. Kagome brightened up and jumped on to the roof of the building with Kuwabara following her. "Hey Kag?" –Kagome looks at him while jumping roof to roof- "What happened between you and Hiei?" asked Kuwabara. "Nothing happened. I just wanted to see his boxers. I like 'em. Hiei's boxers are black with white hearts on 'em." Kagome answered innocently. "Erm, okay Kagome if you say so." answered Kuwabara.

"Hey Kazuma? Do you want to head to my house first?" asked Kagome. "Sure." answered a beaming Kuwabara. With that said, they went off to Kagome's house to get ready.

**-[Fast Forward To Kagome's House]-**

As Kagome and Kuwabara make their way to Kagome's front door, Hisui had just handed Inuyasha his 5th bowl of Ramen. Kagome rang the doorbell, while Kuwabara was playing with Buyo who had waddled over to him. Hisui answered the door and was greeted by Kagome who was beaming with happiness and Kuwabara who was petting Buyo, while chanting "Kitty, Kitty, Kitty". "Oh Kami-sama, Kazuma is that you?" said Hisui. "Hello mother." Kagome answered in an all too sweet voice. Kuwabara just looked between them both and gave Hisui a hug and walked passed them. Kuwabara stopped and looked at Inuyasha who had stopped eating his Ramen. "Erm, Kagome who is this?" asked a rather confused Kuwabara. Kagome looked at who Kuwabara who staring at and smiled, "That would be my puppy! Isn't he cute?" –Giggle- "WHAT!? I'M NO PUPPY!?" shouted Inuyasha. Hisui shook her head and walked into the living room to watch some TV. "I'm just joking, no need to worry PUPPY!. Inuyasha I like calling you a puppy. It makes you sound cute. For now on, I'll call you PUPPY!" said a giggling Kagome. Inuyasha was fuming at this point, "I AM NOT A PUPPY!". Kuwabara just sighed and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek telling her that he'll be in her room waiting for her. (HENTI! Not that thought, they're brother and sister.) Inuyasha blinked a few times. "Nani?" was the only intelligent word that came out of Inuyasha's mouth.

"Kagome what in 7 hells is going on?" Inuyasha demanded. "What are you talking about? Nothing is going on. Oh guess what happened today when I went to school. GUESS!" shouted Kagome. "Umm, I don't know. You got to school late?" Inuyasha asked a rather happy Kagome. "Besides that. I got into this big fight and I-" Kagome was interrupted by an angry Inuyasha. "What do you mean by a big fight?!? Who were you fighting and why were you fighting? How many were there?" "Oh it was nothing. Only 15 guys-" Kagome was yet again interrupted by Inuyasha. "15 GUYS!?" shouted a fuming Inuyasha. "So, they were weak anyway. Besides I didn't take 'em all down by myself. Kazuma helped me out." answered Kagome.

"Umm...Kagome?" asked Inuyasha who was currently looking at his now cold ramen. "Yeah?" answered Kagome who was playing with her hair. "Never mind. Are you coming back to the feudal era with me?" asked a rather anxious Inuyasha. "Not with you, but I'll be there later." "Oh, okay." Inuyasha said in a disappointed tone. "Oh Puppy guess what? I kissed a boy today. . . TWICE!" said a rather cheerful Kagome. "WHAT?!? WHY DID YOU KISS A GUY? I AM NOT A PUPPY!" shouted an angry Inuyasha. "Erm, I don't know. But he was cute, he had nice boxers and he knows Kazuma!" Kagome answered innocently. "WHAT?!? YOU SAW HIS BOXERS!? WHY?!?" shouted Inuyasha who was currently trying to control his anger. Kagome simply answered, "Well I undid his pants to see his boxers while I was sitting on his lap. His boxers were black and had white hearts on 'em. You should have seen 'em! Guess what?!" Inuyasha was in shock. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Kagome had to say. "Uh. . . I don't know. . ." Inuyasha answered with a bit of concern in his tone. "HE WAS A DEMON!" shouted Kagome. Inuyasha eyes went wide. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S A DEMON?!?" shouted an angry Inuyasha. Kagome blinked a few times 'til answering, "Well, He's a demon because his mom was one and his father was one." Inuyasha right eye started to twitch. "I know that, but why were you with a demon?" "It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time. Right now I have to get ready to go to my friend's house party. I'll see you in a bit. Ja!" shouted Kagome as she ran up stairs to her room. Inuyasha looked over to his cold Ramen and started to sulk. ****

**[In Kagome's Room] **

Kagome walks into her room to be greeted by Kuwabara who was on her bed petting Buyo, her fat cat."Hello Kazuma. Now what shall I wear to the party? What are you going to wear?" Kagome said while looking through her closet for clothes. Kuwabara looked up from petting Buyo and simply answered, "I'll probably wear this or . . . Hey do you still have my old clothes here? I think you should wear black sneakers, your silver chain, a red tank top with the words 'Touch Me And You Die', you should either wear a black skirt or your black and red plaid pants." "Nah, I got a great outfit." Kagome said while digging through her closet. **Kagome picked out**a Black And Red Striped O-Ring Top from **Morbid Threads** and Red Stitch Denim Pant from **Mac Gear** On her feet, she's wearing the Red And Black Chuck Taylor All Stars from **Converse** Accessorized with the Hoop And Charm Earrings, Red Butterfly Hair Clips and Reversible Striped Arm Warmers. "Good? Now for you." Kagome simply said while picking up a box from the top shelf of her closet. "Here are your old clothes." answered Kagome who gave Kuwabara the box. Kuwabara picked out **the Punisher** Blur Logo T-Shirt, Dripping Skull Work Shirt and **Chor** Grey Eyelet Strap Pant. Stomp through the day in Textured Army Boots from **Anarchic**

As Kagome and Kuwabara were done getting dressed, Kuwabara and Kagome cleaned up her room. "Okay, since we're done putting away our junk. Lets head down stairs. We still have 2 hours." Kagome said while dusting off her pants. Kuwabara nodded his head and walked out of her room and down the stairs. While Kuwabara was walking down the stairs, Kagome looked underneath her bed and took out her skateboard and Kuwabara's skateboard. Kagome picked up both skateboards and started to walk down stairs.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" shouted Kagome. –SLAM- Inuyasha's body was slammed to the ground. "Wow. Kagome you got to teach me how to do that." said Kuwabara. "Just say SIT!" said Kagome. Inuyasha's body was yet again slammed to the ground. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "Sorry, I forgot." Kuwabara looked at the hanyou on the floor known as Inuyasha and decided against saying sit. As the spell wore off, Inuyasha began to pick himself up. Inuyasha was about to snap at Kagome, but when he looked at her, his eyes went wide. "Kagome, w-what are you w-wearing?" asked a wide-eyed Inuyasha.

Kagome answered back saying, "Well what does it look like I'm wearing. I'm wearing clothes. Hey Inuyasha? Where's my mom?" Inuyasha answered her by saying, "Your mom went to pick up Souta and never mind." Kagome and Kuwabara smirked and scared Inuyasha. "SIT BOY!" shouted Kagome and grabbed her skateboard and went to drain her pool. Kuwabara understanding, grabbed his skateboard and went after Kagome. Kuwabara found Kagome sitting at the edge of the pool waiting for the water to go down the drain. Kuwabara sat next to her and said, "Kagome I think I forgot how to skateboard."–Giggle-"Come on I'll tell you how to do a Kick Flip." Kagome said while standing up. Kuwabara got up and grabbed his board.

"Okay first, Place your front foot just behind the bolts at about a 45 degree angle. Your back foot should be should be in about the middle of the tail. Then, slam the tail! When the board is off the ground, slide your front foot off the heel edge. Make sure your feet are out of the way as the board spins. Catch the board with your feet while it is in the air and make sure your knees are bent to absorb the shock when you land.Now try it!" Kagome said while demonstrating how to do it. Kuwabara did so but failed the first 3 times doing so.

Kagome and Kuwabara finished practicing and looked over to the now empty pool. Satisfied, they jumped and did a 360 above the pool. They both landed on their boards and were trying to work on gaining their speed. Kagome and Kuwabara did a few ollies and a few kick flips. Kagome did a Flamingo Twist and Kuwabara did a Mctwist. Inuyasha had finally picked himself off the floor and walked to where Kagome and Kuwabara were. Inuyasha blinked in confusion. Inuyasha didn't understand what they were doing. Inuyasha was about to ask Kagome what she was doing, but Hisui yelled at Kagome, "KAGOME!! WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING?!? GET OUT OF THE POOL AND FILL IT WITH WATER. . . NOW!!!!" Inuyasha never saw Kagome's mother like that and surely he never wants to either.

Kagome and Kuwabara got out of the pool. They both said, "Sorry mother." Inuyasha was shocked, did that red haired boy say 'MOTHER'??? Kagome and Kuwabara started to fill the pool and grabbed their skateboards that were left on the ground and started to go down the stairs, but was stopped by Hisui. "Where do you two think your going?" Hisui said calmly. Kagome simply said, "A party. No big deal Mom, besides I'll be sleeping at Kazuma's house and he's coming with me to the party." Hisui sighed and let them go and turned to Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha are you going to stay here or are you going to go back to the feudal era and come here for dinner?" asked Hisui. Inuyasha answered, "I'll go back for now and I'll come here for dinner." –Hisui smiles- "What's up with Kagome today? She's been acting strangely." Hisui kindly said, "Kagome would have acted this way all the time if her grandfather hadn't cast away here past and her true form. Nothing is wrong with her. Don't worry about her, just worry about when she gets angry. Don't tell anyone that Kazuma is her brother. If Kagome is ready, she'll tell her everything. Give her time. Inuyasha nodded his head and said, "Ja ne! I'll be back for dinner" With that said Inuyasha walked into to the well house and jumped into the well. A blue light engulfed Inuyasha (It is blue right? I always forget. If it isn't blue someone please tell me what color it is. On with the story!).

**[Feudal Era] **

Inuyasha had just pulled himself out of the well and was greeted by a angry Sango, a bouncing Shippo with a fire neko cat, known as Kiraraon his head and a monk, known as Miroku who had a red hand print on his right cheek. Inuyasha was head on the head with Miroku's staff. "WHAT IN 7 HELLS WAS THAT FOR?!?" yelled a fuming Inuyasha. Shippo jumped on Sango's shoulder and shouted, "You made Kagome mad again didn't you?!?" Inuyasha's left eye started to twitch with annoyance. "No I didn't. Kagome went to some party. Besides I am only staying here for a couple of hours." Inuyasha said with an annoyed tone. Shippo, Miroku and Sango said "Oh."

Inuyasha jumped into his tree to sulk. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and then Sango and said, "I wonder what happened between Lady Kagome and Inuyasha. I hope Lady Kagome comes back soon." Sango nodded her head and said," Yes I do agree wi-" –Slap- "Don't TOUCH ME HORSHI!!" Miroku had another handprint on his cheek. Shippo sighed. –Sigh- "When will he learn." Sango walked away from Miroku with Shippo on her shoulder and Kirara on Shippo's head.

**[In Kagome's Time] **

Kuwabara and Kagome finally made it down all the shrines steps and got on to their skateboards and headed off to Kuwabara's house to tell Shizuru where they'll be and that they are reunited again. Kagome grabbed on to the back of a truck (which in skateboarding is known as 'The Switch-a-roo') and Kuwabara grabbed on the back of a car. They did this for 5 minuets and let go of the cars and did an Ollie over the curb. Kagome and Kuwabara had reached the house and Kagome rang the bell while Kuwabara fixed his shirt. "Hey Kazuma. Will Shizuru remember me?" Kagome asked. Kuwabara kindly answered her by saying, "Maybe, after all we kept it a secret for so long that I wouldn't blame her if she forgot." "Oh" that was all Kagome said.

Izumi, Kuwabara and Shizuru's mom answered the door. Izumi was shocked to see Kagome there. "Hello Kagome-sama and Kazuma. Please come in, Kazuma your friends have been waiting for you." Izumi sweetly said while pulling Kagome in. Kuwabara just nodded his head and took Kagome's hand in his and pulled her to where the others were. Once they entered the living room, Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Hiei were shocked to see Kuwabara wearing black and to see Kagome holding hands with Kuwabara. "Hi! Good to see you all again!" shouted a cheerful Kagome.

"Hey baka why are you all a sudden wearing black?" answered a confused Yusuke who was currently receiving a death glare from Kagome. "Urameshi I'm not a baka! I'm just wearing my old clothes." shouted an angry Kuwabara. –RING RING- Yusuke pulled out Kagome's phone and looked up at her, "Here you dropped it this morning. It's been ringing all day. I only picked it up once." Kagome looked at him and then the phone and then back at him, "Thank you." "No problem. Eh Kagome?" –Kagome looks at Yusuke- "Would you like to become a spirit detective?" Yusuke asked hopping she would say yes. Kagome smiled and said "I already agreed. Kazuma asked me. So when do I get to see the new ruler of spirit world?"

Botan looked at Kagome and then to Kuwabara and understood who they were and why they joined the spirit detectives. "Kagome are you sure you'd like to have the demons know that you are alive?" asked a rather concerned Botan. Everyone looked at her. Yusuke spoke up, "How do you know each other?" Kagome answered Botan, "Yes I am sure. Besides I need to see what's new in spirit world. I would also like to see if they have any records on STN-J's factory. I need to look up something." Botan just nodded her head. Izumi comes into the living room and grabs Kagomes hand and drags her into the kitchen. Yusuke said, "What was that all about?" Kuwabara answered Yusuke, "Mom wants her to cook." –Sigh- "Let me help out Kagome. Urameshi, Kagome and I will be leaving in a bit. Stay if you want."

Kuwabara goes into the kitchen to find his mother bribing Kagome to cook dinner. "Argh! Mom stop bribing her! Don't you know that Kagome and I have some where to go!" shouted Kuwabara. The others that were in the living room heard him and wondered why Kuwabara yelled at his mom. Kuwabara never yelled at his mother let alone a girl. Hiei was the one who felt Kuwabara's aura shift. It felt as if Kuwabara was a demon. %Fox. Do you feel Kuwabara's aura shift? % Hiei asked Kurama telepathically. #%Hmm. . . It feels as if he's a demon. Now that you mention it, Earlier this morning, when Kagome and Kuwabara were fighting. I sensed that they both were a mix of a demon and something else. I never felt Kuwabara's aura shift when we were on missions. I wonder why it happens when he is around Kagome. Hiei, did something happen between you and Kagome? %# Kurama asked Hiei telepathically. %Hn. Nothing happened between us, why do you ask? % Hiei answered Kurama telepathically. %#Kurama telepathically said to Hiei "Because her scent is all over you and your scent is all over her. Mind explaining it?" "Hn, we'll finish this later." With that said Hiei closed the mind link and listened to what Kuwabara was shouting at his mother.

"Mom, leave her alone!" shouted an angry Kuwabara. Izumi just bowed her head and let Kagome's hand go. Kuwabara grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her towards where the others were seated. Shizuru stared at Kagome for quite a while 'till Botan tapped on her shoulder and asked, "Is anything wrong Shizuru?" Shizuru said, "It's okay Botan. I'm fine" Yusuke just stared at Kuwabara for what seemed like hours. Yusuke couldn't believe that Kuwabara had just raised his voice to his mother. "Hey baka. What's with you today? Your all moody today." asked a rather confused Yusuke. "Urameshi I'm not a baka! I'm not moody! Would you all stop staring at me?" shouted Kuwabara. Everyone looked away from Kuwabara and stared at the wall.

-Ring Ring- Everyone looked toward Kagome. –Ring Ring- "Kagome aren't you going to pick it up? It's been ringing all day." said a calm Kurama. Kagome picked up the phone. On the other side of the phone a male voice said "Kagome?" Kagome knowing whom that voice belonged to relaxed. "Yes Michael? It's me, what is it?" Kagome said while grabbing her skateboard. Michael answered her by saying, "I need you to bring in the guy who picked up your phone earlier this morning. Chief Kosaka wants to talk to him. You might as well bring Kuwabara, the red head and the short spiky hair dude. Amon and Robin just came back from a hunt, they had no luck. It seems these witches are getting more power and they all want to know the where a bouts of you and your brother. Come to head quarters as soon as possible. I need your help with something." "Okay we'll be there shortly. Have Master Harry send Doujima to head quarters and tell my sister that I have a surprise for her. Ja!" said a cheery Kagome who was currently getting stares from everyone.

Kagome and Kuwabara stood up and Kuwabara grabbed his board. "Come on Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama. Chief Kosaka would like to talk to you and yell at me." said a now serious Kagome. The 5 of them walked out of Kuwabara's house and walked down 3 blocks. Kagome and Kuwabara nodded and started to run into an alleyway. Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama blinked in confusion and ran after them. After 15 minuets, what seemed like an hour, they reached STN-J's head quarters. Kagome and Kuwabara lead them into the building and into the elevator. As the elevator went up, Yusuke broke the silence. "So what exactly are we doing here?" said an annoyed Yusuke. "We are here because Sakaki made a mistake and we are here to fix it." Kagome simply said.

Before Yusuke could say another word, a man who seem to be very upset, yelled out "KAGOME?!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY?!? WHY DID YOU ORDER MASTER HARRY TO HAVE DOUJIMA COME HERE?!?" Kagome ignoring her boss turned to Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama. "Yusuke this is Chief Kosaka." Kagome said while walking over to Michael. Yusuke just nodded his head and walked over to Kagome. Hiei and Kurama just looked around. Kagome was handed a disk. "What's that?" asked a rather curious Yusuke. "This is a copy of what Michael can't figure out what is on it. You'll have to stay here. Kazuma and I must be going. Kosaka still has to speak with you. Ja!" said a calm Kagome who walked passed Kuwabara. Kuwabara and Kagome walked out and started to skate towards Kyoji's House.

**[Fast Forward To Kyoji's House] **

As Kuwabara and Kagome made their way up to Kyoji's door, Kagome rang the bell. Ginko greeted Kuwabara and Kagome. Ginko had a beer bottle in her hand and said "Hello fellow friends. Come in and enjoy they party." They walked in and grabbed a beer. As Kagome and Kuwabara finished their first beer, they grabbed another and downed it. Kuwabara grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her over to a group of people chanting "Chug Chug Chug".

Well that's it for Chapter1. I hope you liked it. Well review, tell me what you think. Next Chapter: Kagome Gets Drunk! Dont forget to **REVIEW!!!** Ja!


	2. AN

A/N:

Oi. I'm sorry for not posting the second chapter. I've been rather busy with going into a public school and not being home schooled. I promise to work on the second chapter since the second chapter have gotten deleted, but I shall re-write it in due time. Now I must ask, if anyone is interested in helping me get all my thoughts together, Email me or I/m at: PixieDust349. I'm half way done with the second chapter. I really want the second chapter to be long that way it'll hopefully make up for the long wait. Hopefully I'll get this second chapter up by at least next Thursday.

Also another thing, I'm working on making a Yusuke/Kagome fic that shall be rated M. I hope to get finished with the second chapter to: Kagomes Secrets.


End file.
